We're a Team!
We're a Team! is the 12th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Val the Octopus *Grumpy Old Troll *We're A Team Troll *Big Red Chicken Summary Dora, Boots and their friends work as a team to get through the super adventure race. Recap Dora and her friends participate in the super adventure race. They have to race against the clock and climb up the big wall at the end of super adventure race. Isa couldn't get across the troll bridge by herself. Swiper stops Boots at the volcano. Benny can't climb up the wall because it was too tall. But Dora and her friends are gonna work together to finish the super adventure race. Val the octopus tells Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico that they had 20 minutes to finish the super adventure race. She starts the clock and off went Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico. Map tells them that they had to go over the troll bridge, past the volcano and climb over the big wall to finish the super adventure race. Dora and her friends search for the troll bridge but they couldn't see it. Suddenly, Dora gets lifted off the ground. Benny lifted Dora off the ground and can see the troll bridge. Dora knew a team cheer that can help them finish the super adventure race. Boots was great at swinging on vines, Tico was great at being brave, he scares a dragon, Isa's great at climbing and is clever, Benny is great at being strong, Backpack can carry lots of things, Map knows the best way to go and Dora's help will get them through. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico reach the troll bridge. The troll is going to make his bridge extra hard for them to get across. The troll pushes a button on the remote and made the bridge disappear and then 6 vines lowered down. The troll said that if they knew their numbers the bridge can be fixed. They have to find vine #2, #4 and #6. Boots was great at swinging on vines. Isa wanted to help too because she's smart. The viewer finds vine #2. Boots grabs vine #2 and vine #1 falls off. The viewer finds vine #4. Boots grabs vine #4 and vine #3 falls off. But as Boots grabs vine #5, it falls off and for some reason Boots doesn't fall down but he grabs vine #6. After that, the bridge gets fixed. Everybody goes across the troll bridge. The troll was amazed and wished Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico good luck getting through the super adventure race. The Fiesta Trio stand on the troll bridge as they play a fanfare, they get interrupted when the bridge disappears, The Fiesta Trio fall but then they play the fanfare tune all the way through as they fly using propellers. Now, Dora and her team had to find the volcano. Suddenly, Boots, Isa and Tico get lifted off the ground at the same time. Benny was the one who lifted them up and now Boots, Isa and Tico can see the volcano. Dora does the team cheer again. Tico scared a dragon but this time he scares a bear. After the team cheer, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico saw Big Red Chicken. Big Red Chicken steps over to the side to reveal the volcano. Big Red Chicken said that to get past the volcano, they have to open a gate. But before they can open the gate, they have to catch green balls that will come out of the volcano. Backpack was great at holding lots of stuff. After the flash of light occurs, Backpack was so excited to help the team. She's ready to catch the green balls. But Backpack had to be careful with other things that will come out of the volcano. Backpack had to be careful that she doesn't catch anything that's filled with goo. There was blue goo and red goo. But Backpack managed to catch the green balls that came out of the volcano. After catching all the green balls, they have to empty Dora's Backpack filled with green balls into the red bucket. Suddenly, the ground shakes, Dora loses her grip and lets go of Backpack. Backpack gets stuck in the tree. Tico climbs up and rescues Backpack from the tree. But as Tico makes his way down, Swiper was heard. Swiper comes out of hiding from behind a bush. Tico stops Swiper by saying "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times and then tells him "zorro antipático". Swiper snaps his fingers and then said in a positive manner, "brave squirrel" to Tico. After stopping Swiper, the ground starts to shake which caused everybody else to shake. The volcano was going to go kaboom. Dora and her team return to the gate and put all the green balls into the bucket. As a green ball lands in the bucket, it gets a little heavier. The heavier the bucket, the more the gate will open. Backpack caught 10 green balls which was enough to open the gate all the way up. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico had to retreat by getting past the gate. Blue and red goo splashed on the path. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico were almost through the super adventure race. All they had to do is climb up the big wall. But as they approached to the big wall, a giant rock gets in their way. Benny tries to lift the giant rock out of the way. It was really heavy and he needed someone really strong, Benny asks the viewer if they were really strong and together Benny and the viewer lifted the giant rock together. After lifting the giant rock out of the way, Dora and her team had to climb up the wall using the rope. Benny couldn't do it and says they should go on without him. Dora didn't wanna leave Benny out and told him that they were a team and that Dora, Boots, Isa and Tico will climb with Benny up the big wall. They cheer for Benny to show self-esteem. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico had to climb up the wall fast because they didn't have much time. They began to climb and then when they got to the top of the wall, they had only five seconds left to break the tape at the finish line. They counted down as they raced to the finish line. They broke the tape and finished the super adventure race with 1 second to go. Val the Octopus gave out six medals. She gives one to Benny, Isa, Tico, Boots, Dora and to the viewer at home. After receiving the medals, there was something written on the medals. It said, "When we work together as a team, there's nothing we can't do. 'Cause being on a team means you help me and I help you." Dora and her friends shouted their "We're a Team" chant. And that was how Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico finished the Super Adventure Race. Places in episode #Troll Bridge (We're A Team Troll Here) #Volcano #Big Wall Song *''The Team Cheer'' Trivia *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico wear yellow shirts with blue edging. *In the beginning, Isa could never cross the troll bridge; Swiper stops Boots at the volcano; Benny says he couldn't make it over the big wall. *The gong sound effect is heard when the balls come out of the volcano. *This is the 13th episode for Grumpy Old Troll. *This is the 12th time for Dora and Boots to go over the troll bridge. *This is the second time where Benny and Tico go over the troll bridge. *This is the first time where Isa goes over the troll bridge. *Tico stops Swiper the fox all by himself for the second time. **The first time he did it was on the episode "Beaches". *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico sit on the bleachers which are found in sports stadiums at the end of the episode. *When Benny said that his favorite part was finally making it over the big wall, Dora tells him it was her favorite part too. *At the beginning of the end credits, Map is white. **This also occured in this episode: "Lost Map". *This is the 88th episode of the show. *This episode premiered on DVD. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing The Team Cheer, however, the Travel Song is not supposed to be sung in this episode anyway because it's not a song meant for the race, they had to sing The Team Cheer so that they can cheer for each other about winning the race. *This episode seems similar to the Season 2 episode The Golden Explorers but this episode is about racing. Gallery MV5BMjA3MzI0MTAzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTUzODQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg 1638071.jpg Kom1.jpg|"We're a Team!" 412 We’re a Team! Map.jpg Character Find Baby Blue Bird Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2008 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Achievements Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken Category:2005